The invention is generally related to communication systems and more particularly, to a wireless communication link between a medical device and a remotely located console.
Many inflation devices used with dilatation balloon catheters measure the pressure of the inflation fluid and provide a numerical display of the measured pressure at the inflation device itself. However, in addition to a pressure display, it is also desirable for the physician to have certain displays of timer functions. Some physicians use a stopwatch for timing purposes and monitor its time display during the dilatation procedure. This technique can be inconvenient for the physician in that the stopwatch may require both of the physician's hands for its operation and it may have a display which is relatively small and difficult to read. Additionally, the stop watch does not include all pertinent information, such as the number of inflations of this particular balloon and the physician must look elsewhere for that information. Hence it has been recognized by those skilled in the art that it would be desirable to provide a large display having all information, including timing information, desired by the physician during the dilatation procedure.
Where the inflation devices are disposable, the inclusion of extensive electronics in the disposable to provide and display vast amounts of data unacceptably increases the cost of the disposable. One solution is to provide the electronics in a separate console, with a cable connecting the inflation device to the console. A display which includes measured data and timing on a dedicated console may also be made much larger and easier to read. In addition, a dedicated console could provide both numerical and graphical data representations. In many cases, a graphical representation of data proves easier to read from a distance and can present more information in a more readily understandable manner. However, the presence of an electrical cable can sometimes be an inconvenience in that it must traverse the operating area and may interfere with operations, at least in the case where a manual inflation device is used. In the case where the cable must exit the sterile field, sterility is also a concern.
Infrared ("IR") information transmission systems have proven to be of value for short-range transmission of both analog and digital information. The inherent advantages of infrared transmission are apparent; transmission of infrared data does not generate radio frequency interference that might interfere with other instrumentation; and, even more important, the infrared receiver is unaffected by radio frequency interference produced by other devices operating in the vicinity. Known IR systems include music systems where only data is sent from the remote console to the portable device and television systems where only control signals are sent from the portable device to the remote console. In the television system the control signals are used by a processor to control the operation of the system. However, these systems do not incorporate the transmission of both data and control signals from a portable device to a remote console device.
A further consideration is the programming of the remote console. Where the programming must be performed at the console itself, inconvenience to the physician can result. Where the console is located out of the reach of the physician, he or she must move to the console, program the console, and then return to the patient. In addition, the physician's hands may be sterile, making control of the non-sterile console a concern. Where the physician decides to instruct someone else to program the console, that programming performed by the other person may need to be verified by the physician. By having to explain the parameters to be programmed and then confirming that such programming was properly performed, the physician may use more time than if he or she had programmed the console personally. Additionally, some physicians may desire to reset certain numerical or graphical displays after part of a dilatation procedure has been accomplished. Having to move to a remote console to do so may present a major inconvenience. Hence, it would be desirable to allow the physician to reset programming while at the medical device so that the physician doesn't have to change positions or suspend the procedure. However, a concern arises in the case where inadvertent switch activations at the medical device may cause undesired programming changes to occur during the medical procedure. Hence, those skilled in the art have recognized a need for programming control so that certain functions cannot be engaged during the medical procedure.
Although medical IR systems have been proposed, in the experience of the inventors these systems do not also transmit non-patient data, such as the status of the power supply of the portable medical device. Nor do any such systems transmit data regarding the temperature of the inflation fluid used in a dilatation system or combinations of measured data and status of command switches. Hence those concerned with the art have recognized that it would be of value to provide a system which furnishes multiple data items concerning various aspects of the dilatation procedure, operator commands and status of the medical device and which further provides a remote console featuring a relatively large display which permits numerous data items to be read in a graphical format from a distance. The invention satisfies these needs and others.